My Poor Kitten
by Miiko.Edits
Summary: Ladybug realizes Chat hasn't shown up to patrol or fight akumas lately. She returns home to find him waiting for her in her house. After a solemn talk about where he had been, Chat confesses his love to Marinette, explaining that he left because he had realized Ladybug would never love him, and he needed some time to realize his feelings. After her rejection... Adrien is different.
1. Like a Cat in the Night

Ladybug catapults herself up towards her vacant balcony. It felt strange not seeing the familiar black cat heading away opposite her, but in the past days, it had become more and more present that he was missing.

Left to fight akumas alone, relying only on the spare miraculous' to recruit Rena Rouge and Carapace for the odd occasion she couldn't herself handle. She had never realized how much she relied on his presence to lighten her day and lighten the load.

She hears the quiet buzz of her earrings as her feet touch the cement gently as she landed on the balcony.

_It getting late…_ she thought as she quietly snuck through the trapdoor in her ceiling. She lay in her bed, thinking of Chat.

_Where is he? He never leaves me to do this alone… come to think of it…. Adrien hasn't been at school for a few days either… Maybe he's just out modelling in some foreign city… that's it…_

She turns to turn off her bright pink lamp, to see two green eyes in the darkest corner of her room. She screams, thinking it was some sort of intruder, but quickly stops when she sees a familiar face emerge from the dark.

'Chat Noir…? What are you doing here so late?' She asked through a yawn.

'I wanted to see you… I needed to see you…'

'Umm….' She was confused, it almost sounded like… no. He couldn't, could he? "Alright Kitty, why are you really here?'

'Because I needed to tell you how I feel. I can't hide it anymore, Mari.' He quickly replied with no hesitation.

_Did he just call me by my nickname…? Since when did Chat call me Mari?_

'Listen, Marinette… I love you...' His face shone bright red. She had never seen this side of him before, not even when he spoke to Ladybug. This was different… he was being… sincere…

'Chat….' She had no idea what to say. Marinette liked him and all, but… she liked Adrien… right?

'Yes, M'Lady?'

'I'm sorry… but I like someone else Chat… you're a great friend, but… he… is something special…'

She felt bad for having to let him down like that, but she liked Adrien… and she wasn't ready to give that love up.

'I understand Marinette… I'll see you tomorrow when I get back to patrol…'He said, tail between his legs, as he left silently.

Marinette felt bad, but she figured he would be over it by tomorrow and back onto Ladybug… but as she peacefully lay down for the night, she had no idea what was coming.


	2. Adrien Why?

She slept peacefully through the night, waking up in her own time as usual. Still groggy, she looks over at her clock.

_Oh good… it's only…_

'12:38?! I AM SO LATE!'

She races downstairs, soon realizing that she had forgotten to change her clothes and grab her homework. She raced back upstairs, hastily grabbing her homework, and throwing her hair up into a ponytail quickly and lazily, then raced off to school. She arrived to find that lunch period had already started and takes the walk of shame down the hall to the office to admit herself as present. Soon thereafter, she went to find Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She blushed at the thought of seeing Adrien again, because, after all, he hadn't been at school since Tuesday.

As she arrives in the cafeteria, she sees Alya and Nino, but Adrien wasn't there. Perplexed, she walked over to them.

'Hey, Marinette! Late again? And your hair… I didn't think it could come out of those pigtails!" Alya chuckled, accompanied by Nino.

'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, guys. Anyways, where's Adrien?' Marinette asked hastily.

'Well, honestly, he seems out of it. He was really quiet this morning, and distant, if you know what I mean, dudette.' Nino replied after a moment.

He sounded worried. Marinette began thinking of what could possibly have made Adrien THAT upset to make him as sad as they made him sound…

'Do you know where he is? Maybe I could... you know…' Marinette said quietly.

'I think he's in the hallway, near the art room?'

'Thanks, Alya! See you later!' She yelled as she rushed off to find Adrien.

She scanned the hallway and saw no sign of him. She peered through the windows of each classroom but to no prevail.

_Where is he? _ She pondered, as she heard a door closing behind her. She quickly turned around to see Adrien walk out of their homeroom class.

'A-Adrien! Hi!' She yelled as she ran after him.

He turned back and looked at her angrily.

_What was with that stare…? Did I do something wrong…? Maybe I can still fix things…_

As she caught up with him, she decided it was finally time to ask him.

'H-hey Adrien? I-I was wondering I-if you wanted to movies see me with? I-I mean to go see a movie with me…? After school...?

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and slowly turned around. He mumbled something to himself, and she saw a tear drip down his face.

_Oh my god! Why did I ask him?! He's crying! He doesn't like me… I KNEW IT!_

Slowly, he looked up at her, his entire face red from crying.

'So this is why… Why you couldn't choose me…. Why you couldn't just let me love you… Because you love the model boy… but not the real me…' With each word, he began to sound more and angrier, until he finally snapped.

He screamed and lunged at Marinette, pushing her into the thin metal lining the second floor. He picked her up by the throat, cutting off her oxygen supply, all the while she struggled to scream, crying, and begging for help. By now, a small crowd was watching in horror beneath them, some crying, and some in utter shock. Alya burst out of the crowd and stormed up the stairs, but she was too late. Before she knew it, he took Marinette by the arm, and swung her over the railing, dropping her down to the floor below. The students rushed around her as a pool of blood gathered beneath her. Alya punched Adrien in the face, screaming and crying. She pinned him down and ordered Nino to hold him there, while she ran down to her fatally wounded friend. Many people had called 911, but Alya knew she couldn't wait any longer or she would not survive, so she picked her up and carried her out the school's doors, meeting the ambulance halfway, and accompanying her to the hospital.


End file.
